Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)
is the reboot anime adaption of the manga of the same name by Natsuki Takaya. The anime series is directed by Yoshihide Ibata and produced by TMS Entertainment. The series was first announced November 19, 2018 and premiered on April 6th, 2019 on TV Tokyo. Funimation has announced that the anime will be streamed on FunimationNow and have also confirmed that they have licensed home video rights. The 2019 anime will cover the entire story from the manga. There will be a new cast and staff completely different from the original 2001 anime. The first season of the 2019 reboot was 25 episodes long. The second season will premiere in spring 2020.Fruits Basket Season 2 release date confirmed for 2020 List of Episodes Theme Songs Season 1 *Opening #1 - Again by Beverly *Ending #1 - Lucky Ending by Vickeblanka *Opening #2 - Chime by Ai Otsuka *Ending #2 - One Step Closer by INTERSECTION Season 2 *Opening #1 - TBA *Ending #1 - TBA *Opening #2 - TBA *Ending #2 - TBA Staff Japanese *Director: Yoshihide Ibata *Character Design: Masaru Sindo *Series Composition: Taku Kishimoto *Original creator: Natsuki Takaya *Executive Supervisor: Natsuki Takaya English *ADR Director: Caitlin Glass *ADR Script: Bonny Clinkenbeard, Jeramey Kraatz *ADR Engineer: Mark De La Fuente *ADR Script Supervisor: Bonny Clinkenbeard *Lead ADR Engineer: Matt Grounds *Mix Engineer: Nathanael Harrison Cast and Voice Actors Trailers Season 1 FIRST LOOK! Fruits Basket - 2019 New Series Trailer Fruits Basket Trailer 2 Fruits Basket Trailer 3 Fruits Basket Trailer 4 Season 2 Fruits Basket Season 2 Official Trailer Videos Fruits Basket - Japanese Voice Actor Greetings We Are Back! Inside the Episode Fruits Basket Fruits Basket Over the Years Inside the Episode Fruits Basket Explaining Momiji's Accent Inside the Episode Fruits Basket From Japanese to English Inside the Episode Fruits Basket Dramatic Moments Inside the Episode Fruits Basket Gallery Anime Visuals Fruits Basket 2019 Poster.jpg|2019 anime teaser image showing (from left to right) Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 2.jpg|2019 anime teaser image showing (from left to right) Rat Yuki, Dog Shigure, Tohru, and Cat Kyo Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 4.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -1.jpg|Pash! Magazine two page pin-up illustration 2019 Anime Scans -2.jpg Main Visual 2019.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 3.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -3.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -4.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -5.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 5.jpg Mabudachi Trio - Special Summer House Vacation Visual.jpg All S1 Illustrations + S2 Announcement.jpg Tohru, Saki, Arisa & 10 Sohmas wears Special Traditional.png Tohru, Kyo & Yuki Anime JAM 2019.jpg Characters Designs Dtuio6YU0AA4m6o.jpg|Tohru Honda from the 2019 anime DtuiqKaU8AUQ2xd.jpg|Yuki Sohma from the 2019 anime Kyo 2019 Design.jpg|Kyo Sohma from the 2019 anime DtuisJOVsAAE37B.jpg|Shigure Sohma from the 2019 anime Saki Hanajima 2019.jpg|Saki Hanajima from the 2019 anime Arisa Uotani 2019.jpg|Arisa Uotani from the 2019 anime Kagura Sohma 2019.jpg|Kagura Sohma from the 2019 anime Hatsuharu Sohma 2019.jpg|Hatsuharu Sohma from the 2019 anime Momiji Sohma 2019.jpg|Momiji Sohma from the 2019 anime Ayame Sohma 2019.jpg|Ayame Sohma from the 2019 anime Hatori Sohma 2019.jpg|Hatori Sohma from the 2019 anime Akito Sohma 2019.jpg|Akito Sohma from the 2019 anime Kyoko Honda 2019.jpg|Kyoko Honda from the 2019 anime Motoko Minagawa 2019.jpg|Motoko Minagawa from the 2019 anime Takei Makoto 2019.jpg|Takei Makoto from the 2019 anime Kisa Sohma 2019.jpg|Kisa Sohma from the 2019 anime Hiro Sohma 2019.jpg|Hiro Sohma from the 2019 anime Ritsu Sohma 2019.jpg|Ritsu Sohma from the 2019 anime Kazuma Sohma 2019.jpg|Kazuma Sohma from the 2019 anime Isuzu Sohma 2019.png|Isuzu Sohma from the 2019 anime Releases Japanese 2019 Anime DVD - Vol 1.jpg|Volume 1 2019 Anime DVD - Vol 2.jpg|Volume 2 2019 Anime DVD - Vol 3.jpg|Volume 3 2019 Anime DVD - Vol 4.jpg|Volume 4 2019 Anime DVD - Vol 5.jpg|Volume 5 2019 Anime DVD - Vol 6.jpg|Volume 6 English FB 2019 Season One Part One Blu-ray DVD and Fun Digital Limited Edition.jpg|Season One Part One - Blu-ray/DVD + Fun Digital - Limited Edition FB 2019 Season One Part Two Blu-ray DVD and Fun Digital Limited Edition.jpg|Season One Part Two - Blu-ray/DVD + Fun Digital - Limited Edition DVD Commercials TVアニメ「フルーツバスケット 1st Season」Blu-ray&DVD TVCM TVアニメ「フルーツバスケット 1st Season」Blu-ray&DVD TVCM 第二弾 TVアニメ「フルーツバスケット 1st season」Blu-ray&DVD Vol.2 TVCM フルーツバスケット 1st season Blu-ray&DVD 第6巻スペシャルPV Trivia *So far, 17 of English Voice Actor/Actress returns to reprise their roles. External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Funimation Press Release (English) *Natsuki Takaya's Official Twitter (Japanese) *The Official Fruits Basket Twitter (Japanese) es:Fruits Basket (2019) fr:Fruits Basket (2019 anime) Category:Media